


Ragu iz Ovoshej

by Dellessa



Series: More Taters Please! [20]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Growing Up, Homophobic Language, Kid Fic, M/M, NHL RPF, Sexist Language, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: Growing up is hard, but sometimes watching your children grow up is even harder. The Mashkov-Parson children have dreams, big dreams and their parents will do anything in their power to help them get what they want.





	Ragu iz Ovoshej

**Author's Note:**

> Comic by
> 
> [theartofhellebarde](http://theartofhellebarde.tumblr.com/)
> 
> .  
> Story and Photomanips by
> 
> [Dellessa](https://parsnipsandlittlepotatoes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> .  
> Betas- foryouandbits, Lazyartnerd and Patrickthewriter/themadterran, S_M_F.

**_Prologue_ **

**August 2033.  
Providence, RI.**

“Are you kidding me, I’m going to be a fucking Penguin,” Spencer Crosby said on the screen. 

“Of course we’re going to play in the NHL,” Sasha echoed her, and Kent winced. This wasn’t what he was expecting to find when he scrolled through r/hockey. Usually it was a lot of speculation, which he found entertaining. Finding a vid of his own child on a thread was surprising to him. “I’m going to hoist the cup and my name is going to be in the rafters just like my fathers’. You’ll see,” Sasha declared on the screen, looking so sure of herself that it hurt to watch. 

The girls smiled, and the video panned to Cat skating circles in front of the goal, which was all it took for Kent to identify the Pens’ practice arena.

“What you watching?” Alexei asked as he came up behind him. He craned his head over Kent’s shoulder and blanched. 

“ _Ебать._ ” 

“Exactly, fuck. I mean. Wow,” Kent said and sat back in his chair. “I think they’re serious.” 

Alexei scooted up a chair beside him, and started the video over. It played back up to where Kent had stopped it. Cat skated up to the camera, looking fierce. “You think we’re just playing at this? Whatever. We’ll take the league.” 

Alexei barked a laugh. “I’m think they will.”

Kent shook his head. “I just wished---” 

“We take them in to talk to PR. This, probably not a good idea.” 

“Yeah, that,” Kent sighed. He checked Twitter, and sure enough, the fucking video had gone viral.

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZHTsZCe)

[ ](https://imgur.com/5khrnoZ)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Ui1RHoo)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ECkfDog)

[ ](https://imgur.com/zhhvIhw)

[ ](https://imgur.com/sZEWoo0)

 

 **Part I.**

**January 2034.  
Providence, RI.**

Alexei leaned into Kent’s side and looked at the email from Jack. “Marty’s boy really going to KHL instead of signing with us?” 

Kent made a pained noise. The Russian league was offering him more than any entry-level contract that the Falconers were able to produce. Kent pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah. His agent called Jack this morning. No hard feelings and all of that. Wasted first round pick. You know. I can’t believe he’s not going to sign with us.” 

“I’m know.” Alexei bit at his lower lip. “Shame, Matty’s a good kid. Seemed like might be a good fit, but...” 

“But you aren’t really surprised,” Kent said. “Yeah. Me either. Not after the Tkachuk boys left for the KHL.” The league wasn’t in trouble yet, but it could get there with all the talent they were bleeding to the KHL. 

“Is fine. It’ll be fine,” Alexei sighed. 

“Maybe. We’ll see. I guess. Might be good news for the girls.”

_/ _X_ \\_

“Hey Papa, could you drop me off at the rink?” Sasha asked, her bag already slung against her hip.

Alexei squinted at her. “Sure. Can’t pick up till later. Big meeting.” He wrinkled up his nose.

Sasha nodded. “Again?” 

“Never end,” he said. “Never end. Even when season end.” 

They made it out to the car without incident and without collecting any of the girl’s siblings. There were so many children in the family that there was usually some kind of scuffle or argument between them. 

“You sure you don't want to sleep in? Rare weekend off,” Alexei asked.

“No, _папочка_. Got to get in those extra hours. Never gonna be drafted to the Q if I don’t put in the extra work.” 

“Mmm...I’m not know. You very good.” Alexei grinned brightly. “Best.”

“God, don’t let Cat hear you say that, _папочка_.” She still smiled. “I have to be better than best. I just...I want to make Dad proud. I want to go to Rimouski and wear his number, and I don’t---I don’t want to miss my chance.” 

Alexei hummed. “We do what we can.” 

“I know.” She gave him a tiny smile as he let her out at the rink, and she ran over to meet some of her teammates who were standing out in front. 

Alexie watched her until they disappeared into the Falconers’ practice rink, The Nest. He could still remember her excitement when she made the roster for Falconers Elite Midget team. He hoped he would see that same reaction when she got into the Q.

_/ _X_ \\_

“I don’t think anyone was really surprised with Andrew Samuelson signing with Dynamo Moscow. What with the current woes in the NHL,” the voice on the television droned on, making Kent flinch. He wished he could throw something at them, for all the good that it would do.

“The NHL just is not willing to provide as big an Entry Level Contract as the KHL is willing to dish out, and I can’t help but wonder if it isn’t time for them to look at the bureaucracy the league created before it’s completely drained of talent. As bad as it is to say, the players are going to go where the money is offered,” Friedman said on the screen. 

Kent couldn't disagree and the issue weighed heavily on his mind, but it was still hard to hear Hockey Night in Canada put it so bluntly.. It was true - the NHL was hemorrhaging talent. He hoped they could fix the salary issue when the collective bargaining agreement came back up, but there was still a sickening worry that some of the other owners would not agree. There was always that worry. The salary cap was killing the league.

_/ _X_ \\_

**February 2034.  
Providence, RI.**

Kent flopped back on the hotel bed and stared up at the ceiling. “I fucking hate them all.” 

Alexei snorted. “Sound like Jack.” 

“No. Jack’s tirade was much longer. You were there.” 

Alexei made a humming sound. “Went better than thought it might.” 

“You think so.” 

“We have some support. Sabres owners definitely behind us. Vegas and Florida. Is something,” Alexei said slowly. There were others in the NHL board of governors meeting that had been more neutral about the proposal to finally bring women into the league into the mainstream. “Besides, can’t do anything until Collective Bargaining Agreement is up. We have footing. Think maybe...maybe this time.” 

“I know. I’ve been crunching the numbers, and fuck we haven’t been bleeding players, but it could get there.” Kent grunted. “Jack recruited Holster to make a presentation. So, honestly, we should have a solid proposal when it comes around, he’s done the research. The wait though...” 

“Is frustrating. I’m know.” 

“I want to give this to our daughters, Xi. They’re so fucking good. They deserve to play with the best.”

“Never going to argue that,” Alexei murmured, and pulled Kent into his arms. “Never.”

_/ _X_ \\_

**May 2034.  
Providence, RI.**

Kent leaned against the railing and watched the girls’ off-season coach take them through drills. He worried sometimes that they were under too much pressure at too young an age. He knew he had been in a similar position at fifteen, but it seems so young to him at forty-three. Maybe it was just because he was their father and didn’t want them to be hurt. He worried even though their sports psychiatrist didn’t seem to think it was an issue, and they were holding up well under the pressure. 

Sometimes it wasn’t enough to alleviate Kent’s worries. He had seen what this kind of pressure did to kids first hand. Jack had turned out well, but it could have just as easily gone the other way. 

“You think this is really a good idea?” Kent asked.

“Is what they want,” Alexei said from behind him. “They want in draft. We get them there. We do what we can to get them there. Yes?” 

“Yeah. I mean. Of course.” 

Sasha finally skated over, leaned over the boards she grabbed a water bottle. “When did you get in, _папочка_?” 

“Not more than an hour ago, Sashenka. You have good morning?” 

“Maybe. I dunno. Sucks the season is over. Sucks that Sveta abandoned us,” Sasha grumbled angrily. They were triplets and should stick together, in Sasha’s opinion. 

“Stop being like that.” Cat pulled her helmet off as she skated up to the boards. “It’s not like we would end up on the same team anyway, even if we get there. Right, Dad?” 

It was an old argument. “Sveta has other interests. Just leave it, Sasha. Your sister is right. There are no guarantees.” 

“We just have to be better than the boys, and work harder than them, because they aren’t going to take us seriously otherwise,” Cat declared as if it was something she said from rote. 

Sasha bumped against her. “We’ll get there.” 

“There is always the UIWHL,” Kent says. 

“No. I want to wear your jersey,” Sasha grumbled stubbornly. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted. We want that.” 

“Can we not fight about it?” Cat pleaded. “Please. I just. I don’t want to fight about it tonight. We haven’t seen _папочка_ in a week, because of the stupid team meetings, and our practices. We should have a family dinner. Gav got into town this morning. He said he would come over tonight after he got unpacked. Can we just...be normal for once? We barely got to see our brother during the season, and everyone else is busy here. Please?” 

“Fine,” Kent consoled. “I’m going to talk to your trainer. Go on up to the house.”

_/ _X_ \\_

**June 2034.  
Providence, RI.**

Cat sat on the balcony and looked out at the yard below. Her two youngest siblings were bouncing on the trampoline. They were loud, the whole house was loud, but what could you expect when there were (at times) ten or more people living there? She wasn’t sure what her parents had been thinking, honestly. It was a loud household with seven kids under sixteen running through the halls. She envied Gav for being the eldest, and for already being an adult. It was hard enough being a triplet, but being in a family of eight children was even harder. More than that he had had his chance to live in Russia, and see what their father’s country was like. It was something that she knew she would never get the chance to experience.

Gav had been traded to the Penguins and had left the madhouse to live on his own in Pittsburgh. She wanted that for herself one day. It wasn’t something she was willing to tell her father, but when she thought of the future she imagined herself in gold and black, not blue and white. 

She didn’t turn around when the door opened and was almost surprised to hear Gavriil’s voice and not Sasha’s. “You okay?” 

“Define okay.” She whispered and turned around to see her eldest brother. 

“Season was very good,” he said, accent thick on her ears. She was almost surprised he hadn’t switched to Russian, but she knew he was still putting in an effort to improve his English.

She shrugged. “We were out in the second round in our conference. Kinda sucked, you know. I know it’s only midgets, but I just want to be drafted high in the Q and this isn’t helping.” 

He snorted, rolling his eyes. “I know this very well. We only made it to first round this year, second the year before. The fans expect better of us.” 

“But the year before that, you guys took home the cup. I want that, you know? Maybe not as much as Sasha does , but I do. It’s hard imagining that it might not happen, you know?” 

“Yeah, I know,” Gav said. He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a side hug. “At least you have options? A lot of options, not even in the Q yet, Katie. Could always go international.” 

“Leaving home? No fucking way I’m going to the KHL. Russia isn’t an option, not after the way they treated _папочка_ and Uncle Geno.” She wrung her hands together. “I know they tried to recruit Nikita Malkin. Uh...Spencer and I talk a lot, ‘cause you know, she is in the same position.” 

“I know. I talk to her sometimes too.” 

“Yeah. I know. I’m just---yeah. It’s a lot. So much pressure.” Cat gripped the railing. “I’m not even worried about the draft for the Q, not really. I know we’ll get in, there is precedent. There’s girls playing there now. Just...I don’t want to play in the women's league. I just...they don’t have the cup and it’s not _папочка_ or Dad’s team. It’s not even your team. I’d just give anything for that.”

“I’m sure they find a way. Just trust them? Not like they only ones, right?” His voice was thick, and accent thicker with emotion. She wondered if it made her _папочка_ miss his home country. It wasn’t something that he or Gav ever really talked about. 

“Right. Yeah. You’re right.”

_/ _X_ \\_

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
You guys still coming over to dinner tonight?

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Planning on it. Have to round them all up. Offseason is hard.

 **[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
Hahaha. Don’t I know?

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Ha. Yeah. Just busy with the team and kids summer stuff. Natasha and Seryozha are going to camp in a week. =[ Gonna suck. They were just babies yesterday

 **[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
They grow up fast. 

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Yeaaaah. Alexei still says no more. 

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
Gav coming home soon? 

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Xi picked him up a couple days ago. He’s doing good. 

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
How open would he be to---

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Dude. I’m not talking free agency with him when he just got home. Give it a week. And really. As much as I hate to say it, I think he kinda wants to re-sign with the Pens. 

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
Okay. I’ll try to refrain. 

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
See you in an hour.

_/ _X_ \\_

**July 2034.  
Providence, RI.**

Sasha was ready for the new season to start. More than ready. She felt over-full of energy, energy that just seemed to build with no outlet. It left her in turns angry and anxious.

“You want to come up to the stable with me?” Sveta asked cautiously as they sat at the breakfast table. She was already in her riding clothes, her hair neatly put back into a bun. Sasha hated it.

“You could come skating with us instead,” Sasha snapped. It came out loudly, but she didn’t even care at this point. They were triplets and she thought they would always stick together. 

“Can you not fight at the table?” Cat said. “Everyone else is going to be down in a minute, and it’s not like we’re all here together much anymore.” 

“Fine. Whatever. I’ll go if you’ll skate with us tonight. I don’t even fucking know why you quit.” 

Sveta bit her lip. “You know, sometimes you have to make a choice between things you love. It’s not like I can do both, and I think maybe I can do more good playing polo than hockey, and I’m better at it. I kinda feel like you and Cat have hockey covered. I don’t need to be the first woman to win the Stanley Cup.” She shrugged again and moved her food around her plate. “Can’t you just be happy for me? I’ve found something I’m really good at. People want me on their team.” 

“Fine,” Sasha huffed.

“How’re my girls this morning?” Kent asked as he came in from the kitchen, the youngest of the Mashkov-Parson herd trailing behind him. 

“Are we riding horses today?” Seryozha demanded. He was short for his age and looked so much like Kent. 

“That’s the plan.” Sveta smiled and patted the seat beside her. “Grandmother bought those ponies we talked about. I think you’ll like them a lot.” 

“She spoils you,” Kent chirped. 

“Like you don’t, dad,” Sveta laughed. 

“ _Котенок_ is a sucker for little children, is no surprise you’re all rotten,” Alexei teased as he finally made it to the dining room. He looked rumpled and sleepy-eyed as he always did this time of the morning. 

“Xi. Wow.” 

Alexei just laughed. “Not saying you not best husband and best father.” He pressed a kiss to Kent’s temple. “Very best. Now eat fast! We need to leave soon and go see Sveta’s giant beasts.” 

“Team building,” Sasha spat out with an eye roll. 

“Always,” Kent agreed as he ruffled her hair and took his own seat. The rest of the kids trickled in, including Gav. “We have a long day ahead of us.” 

They finished up and headed out to the farm. Sasha had only been out there a dozen times. It was frustrating that their parents were willing to sink this much money into something that seemingly only benefited Sveta. 

She wasn’t jealous. Really. She wasn’t. Yet it sat in her stomach the entire drive. 

Cat nudged her shoulder and leaned against her. “Keep that up and your face will freeze that way.” 

“God. You sound like Grandma Parson. Stop it.” 

Cat smiled. “Maybe, but I think you need to let it go. It’s not going to make Sveta play again. She doesn’t want that.” 

“I just don’t understand how she can give it up,” Sasha whispered back.

“Mmmmm...it’s her choice. I think maybe we should respect that.” 

“It’s stupid,” Sasha grumbled. 

“Not really. Chances of us being able to all play together in Juniors is kinda slim. And beyond that...really unlikely. She doesn’t love it like we do, you know?” Cat said. Sasha hated how reasonable and adult she sounded. 

“Ugh. Just shut up.” 

Cat shrugged and turned her attention to Pete, who hadn’t even bothered to pretend she wasn’t listening in. “Right,” Cat nudged their younger sister. 

Pete wrinkled her button nose, the freckles standing out against her pale skin. “I think you’re being a baby, Aleks. Sveta doesn’t want to play.” She shrugged a little bit. “I probably won’t get to juniors.” 

Sasha pursed her lips. “Pete...” 

“It’s okay. I’m not good at it, but I’m good at other things.” 

Sasha opened her mouth to argue but shut it with a snap. “Yeah. Sure.” She let out a long sigh. “You’re right.”

_/ _X_ \\_

**September 2034.  
Providence, RI.**

It was a relief when the season started. Cat felt like she could breathe again. Falconers Elite hadn’t changed much from last year, which was another blessing. 

“Stop staring,” Sasha snapped at one of the new guys in the locker room. “You act like you’ve never seen a girl before.” 

Sasha was always more outspoken than all of them, and in this case, Cat couldn’t even fault her snappishness. They didn’t change in front of the boys and didn’t come out until the locker room had been cleared. In some places, they even had a separate locker area. It wasn’t really ideal, but it was what they had to deal with. 

“You shouldn't even be here,” one of the new guys said, but shut up soon enough as one of their other teammates punched him in the arm. 

“Dude, don’t even. Coach hears that and you’ll be out,” one of the other guys grumbled. 

The guy looked mutinous for a moment, and when they finally got through the first practice he mostly shut his mouth. 

Cat didn’t expect it to stay that way. Some people only learned the hard way, and if getting in a fistfight with Sasha was looming on the horizon, well it wouldn't be the first time一or the last. 

Sasha was already 6’1”. She already towered over some of the boys on their team---and their competitors for that matter---and she didn’t seem to be done growing. Her bones ached, she complained, and Cat could sympathize with that sentiment, her experience being much the same. 

“Jackass isn’t going to shut the fuck up about it,” she grumbled as she took her seat next to Cat at their lockers. “I’m going to knock that smirk right off of his face.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure that‘s going to help,” Cat muttered. “Boys are stupid, but you don’t act much better.” 

“Fuck you, too.” 

“I’m just saying.” Cat pinched the bridge of her nose, already developing a headache from the tension in the locker room and all of the yelling.

_/ _X_ \\_

**October 2034.  
Providence, RI.**

“They look good, yes?” Alexei said, his eyes trained on the face-off which Sasha took easily. He nudged Kent’s side. 

“Yeah, they do.” Kent agreed. “Of course they do, they’re our kids.” 

“Doesn’t mean everything,” Alexei muttered. 

Which was fair. Of their children, three didn’t play hockey after pee-wee. Sveta had stopped playing altogether that year. She spent more and more time at the farm rather than practice. Tatyana, the next eldest, never really had an interest in playing, and neither did Pete. Their youngest two were hockey crazy and always begged to come to games. 

They took up nearly a whole row. It was a common enough occurrence. Their kids went to each other’s games when they could. Seryozha curled up in Kent’s lap, slipping in and out of sleep despite the noise. He shifted the boy and made sure his noise canceling headphones were still in place. Beside him, Alexei was holding Natasha much the same way. 

Seryozha cracked an eye open and yawned. “Tired, Dad.” 

“I know.” Kent ruffed Seryozha’s hair. “Game’s almost over, bud. Just sit tight for a bit longer, and then we can go see your sisters.” 

Seryozha leaned back and watched the game. “Gonna be me. I’m going to be the best.” 

Kent didn’t doubt it. He liked to think that his kids were amazing at whatever they did, but he was the first to admit that he was horribly biased. 

The game finally ended and they shuffled down to wait for the girls to get out of the locker room.They were stopped a good dozen times to sign autographs and take selfies with the fan that spotted them along the way. The girls’ hair was still wet and dripping when Kent and Alexei made it down to the locker room, and they were both all smiles. 

“There were a lot of scouts out in the crowd,” Sasha declared. “So hard to miss all of those suits.” 

“Played such good game,” Alexei crowned, hugging them each tightly. “Such good.” 

“ _Папочка_!” Sasha whined. “Stop being embarrassing.”

Alexei rolled his eyes. “You know you love. Come, come let’s go get cheesecakes. Best reward.” 

“Sounds good,” Cat said. They waved at their teammate as they passed, and Alexei and Kent herded them out to the restaurant.

“Are Grandma and Grandpa Zimmermann meeting us there? We saw them in the crowd,” Sasha asked. 

“All of them already left. Your Uncle Zimms and Bitty, too,” Kent declared. “Come on. They haven’t seen you for a while. Bob went on and on about how good you guys looked on the ice. He’s pretty proud of you.” 

Sasha preened. “He should be, we’re the best.” 

Cat rolled her eyes. “He’d love us even if we sucked. Seriously Aleks. You’re the worst.” 

They managed to make it out to the parking lot and down to their cars. They drove separately as they usually did. Kent watched Cat make a beeline for the front seat, and for once no one fought with her for it. Sasha rode with Alexei, as if by some silent agreement with Cat. 

“You okay?” Kent asked when they got into the car. 

“Yeah, Dad. I’m good. Really. Aleks is just...a lot sometimes. You know?” She pushed back her hair from her face and leaned back into the seat. “I love her, but I really, really hope we aren’t drafted to the same team.” She hunched her shoulders at the thought. “I know it’s not my choice, and who knows what’ll really happen, but I just want to make my own way. I don’t want to be a package deal and always playing a distant second to her.” 

“I thought you were both hoping to play with the Falconers.”

“You of all people should know you don’t really get to play where you want. I dunno. I just want to go someplace where they can use me. Where I’ll get ice time.” 

Kent hummed. “Well, any team that gets you will be lucky.” 

“You’re just saying that because you love me, but...that’s okay. I guess.” She looked out the window. “I hope I can be as good as you think I am. It’s a lot of pressure. Sasha loves it, but you know I’m not Aleksandra. I don’t want to be, either. I want to be my own person.” 

“Katie Victoria.” 

“I’m just saying, Dad. We want different things. I mean. I want a career, but I want a life too.”

“When did you get so smart?” 

She shrugged. “I think about it a lot. I just...I want it all.” 

“Well, there’s a lot of time for that. Just concentrate on your game and the rest will come. Trust me, okay.” 

Cat smiled back at him in the dark. 

 

\-----

Interlude- 

**October 2020.  
Providence, RI.**

Kent had always thought that he would finish his career with the Aces, and yet here he was walking into the Falconers locker room for the first time as a player. The room was bright, and the chatter of his team mates was familiar enough. 

He found the cubby with his name plate, across from Alexei’s, and beside Zimms. He and Alexei had talked about hyphenating their names when they got married, but decided against it, at least for now. Maybe one day.

“You okay?” Jack asked, leaning close and bumping shoulders with him. 

“I mean, I guess. Maybe? Maybe it’ll stop being weird one day?” He gave Jack a tentative smile. It might take a long time. He was still in shock from any number of things, but mostly being outed and the Aces management's reaction to it. Thinking back it still made him wince. 

“It’ll. Just give it time. Take it easy. It’s just an optional skate today.” Jack squeezed his shoulder before getting up and heading out to the ice.

“Take it easy, he says.” Kent ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up before getting back to getting his pads on. 

“Is good advise,” Alexei called from across the room. “Try to take it easy. No game for two days.” 

Kent waved him off. “Not my first season. I’ll work it out, and we’ll win some shit.” 

Alexei rolled his eyes, and shoved his helmet on. “Don’t let Jack hear you. So superstitious.” 

Kent laughed. Some things never changed. “Yeah, I know, bud. Don’t want him to stress over it.” He was the last one to leave the locker room, and it felt right. Maybe he would get to stick around here for a while. He touched the spot on his jersey where he could feel his ring hanging by it’s chain. He really hoped so.

\---

**January 2022.  
Providence, RI.**

Kent perched in the edge of the bed, and tucked Sasha in. Sveta and Cat were already fast asleep; his little girl tried to keep her eyes open but failed miserably. He couldn't really blame her. It had been a hard day. They had used the excuse of bye week to take the girls on their first skate. There had been some tears when Sveta has fallen down, the other two girls had stayed on their feet. 

“Daddy,” Sasha mumbled. “We go skating again? Pease?”

“If you want, sweetpea.” 

Sasha yawned loudly, and nodded even while she rubbed at her eyes. “Promise?” 

“I do indeed,” Kent said and kissed her forehead.

“Love it, Daddy. We go every day.” She stretched her arms out dramatically. 

Kent laughed, “Well we can try. Maybe your grandmother or aunts could take you.” 

“Really?” Sasha asked, her eyes going wide. 

“I’ll ask for you.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I don’t know why they wouldn't though. I’m pretty sure they’ll do anything for you, or your sisters.” Kent smiled softly at her. It was no secret that her grandparents were just as wound around the triplets fingers as Kent and Alexei were.

“Thanks, Daddy. Love you.” 

“I love you too, sweetpea. So much.” Kent said. 

“How much?” she mumbled. 

Kent laughed and held his hands apart as far as he could. “This much and more.” 

Sasha laughed, and fought to keep her eyes open. “Love you that much too.”

\---

**January 2026.  
Providence, RI.**

Sasha skated up to Cat after the game, closely followed by Sveta. They all fell down to the ice laughing. “You’re the best,” Sasha yelled. “We won!” They had won the regional championship again, and Sasha was ecstatic about it. “We always have to play together,” Sasha said, bonking their helmets together. “I mean it. We’re unbeatable.” 

Sveta rolled her eyes. “If you say so.” 

“I do,” Sasha said as she got up. He offered her hand to Cat. “We’re sisters. I mean we really should stick together. Always.” 

Cat accepted it, and pulled Sashe and Sveta into a hug when she was on her feet again. “Of course we will,” she said with all of the naivety of youth.  
\---

Part II. 

December 2034. Providence, RI.

Tatyana leaned into the glass and waved at Nikita Malkin--- Evgeni Malkin’s eldest child--- as he skated by. He stopped and tossed a puck over to her, making Sasha sit back and roll her eyes. 

“He’s such a show-off.” 

“You’re just jealous,” Tatyana sneered. 

“Of course she is, she wants to be where he is.” Cat sat back in her own seat, grinning. It wasn’t every day they got to travel with their parents to see a game. Their own schedule was too full, but a rare lull had allowed this trip. 

“No reason to be jealous of Nikki. He’s the biggest geek,” Spencer piped up. She bumped shoulders with Cat. “You know I’m still glad you got to come. I’ve missed you guys so much.” 

“You talk every day on Skype.” Tatyana gave her the side-eye. 

“It’s not the same,” Spencer added stubbornly. 

“You spent the whole summer with us,” Sasha added. 

Spencer stuck out her tongue, and then gave a honking laugh that sounded so much like her dad it made Sasha snicker. 

“You sound like a goose,” Sasha teased, and then jumped when their own brother hit the glass in front of them and waved. 

Sasha hit the glass in return, and laughed when Gavriil tossed a puck over. She threw it back to one of the kids sitting behind them, still grinning. “You’re right, this is great. I kinda wish we lived here. We could do this all the time.” 

“What, and watch the Pens lose?” Cat teased. 

“Oh shut up. Like you even know who you’re rooting for,” Spencer huffed. She had a point, not that Sasha would ever admit it. On one hand, she wanted the team her family owned to win; on the other, she really wanted the team her brother was on to do the same. 

“Whatever.”

“Well, I know who I’m rooting for,” Tatyana said. “I hope Nikki gets the game-winner.” 

Sasha rolled her eyes at that too. Tatyana’s crush was so painfully obvious, and yet their parents were completely oblivious to it. “He’s too old for you, Tanyusha.” 

Tatyana just shrugged. “I won’t be thirteen forever.” 

Sasha just shook her head. “Yeah, I guess not.” 

“I’m going to marry him one day. You’ll see.”

Spencer snorted. “Gross. Not sure why you even like him anyways.” She rolled her eyes, and bumped her shoulder up against Cat. “Oh! Dad said you both could stay over a couple days. I was thinking we could go to the zoo tomorrow. It’ll be fun. And maybe the museum. What do you think?” 

“Uncle Sid has time to drive us around?” Cat asked.

“Naw, it’s an off day and Nikki and Gav said they could. It’ll be fun,” Spencer recounted.

“Sounds like a plan,” Sasha murmured. 

Finally, the game began and she was too busy screaming with the crowd to say much else.

_/ _X_ \\_

**Deadspin** @Deadspin 1h The Parson Agenda. Bringing women into the NHL. deadsp.in/Mef486fr

 **TSN Hockey** @TSNHockey 3h Exclusive interview with Jack Zimmerman. The Future of the Sport, and where we want to take it. Details: http://tsn.ca/1.1f4644 

**Keller West** @Mashkovfan1 3h Are you serious? Women have no business in the NHL!

 **Barstool Sports** @barstoolsports 4h Providence Falconers, Next Tire Fire in the NHL? What are their owners even thinking? bars.tl/g1nfv6hb4O 

**Deadspin** @Deadspin 4h Insiders tell us that the next move of the NHL Owners and Governors is to push their next agenda on the Players Association. What resistance can we expect? deadsp.in/Mef486fr 

**TMZ Sports** @TMZ_Sports 6h Alexei Mashkov caught storming out of the NHL HQ in NYC. Is he on the outs with Parson? [picture]

 **Deadspin** @Deadspin 7h Hot Take: 12 Women that might storm the NHL next season. deadsp.in/jgn445hy

 **Barstool Sports** @barstoolsports 8h Tfw you know you’ve ruined the sport. [picture] 

**Deadspin** @Deadspin 8h Exclusive interview: Spencer Crosby: Future face of the NHL? deadsp.in/gbh7y3d1

 **Barstool Sports** @barstoolsports 9h Women in the NHL. Not surprising it is the Falconers lobbying for it. bars.tl/bbmtc78ds3 

**Keller West** @Mashkovfan1 11h This is the worst. Losing all respect for my favourite player for pulling this stunt. 

**Marion Smythe** @tatersarebest 11h  
@Mashkovfan1 Do you realize how stupid you sound? 

**Kyler Reed** @parsonfan_13 12h  
Wow. What is even happening with the nhl? I don't know what to think.

_/ _X_ \\_

**January 2035.  
Providence, RI.**

“If your parents were anyone else you wouldn’t have made it this far,” Jackson Bellamy sneered as Sasha set up across from him him for the faceoff. She had had issues with him every time their teams met that year.

“Fuck you,” she hissed back. “At least my dads had a career.” It wasn’t even something that she hadn’t heard before and wouldn’t hear again. Just skate faster, and play harder. She knew Kent would say that. Alexei would have probably told her to punch the jerk in the face. It was tempting to take that advice. Instead, she won the faceoff, got the puck to Tierney and watched him sink it in the net. It happened so fast none of the Rangers had had a chance to move, let alone block the shot. The horns went off, and Sasha hit Tierney against the boards, laughing. 

“Keep playing like that and we’ll get to nationals this year,” Avery yelled in her ear. 

“I’m hoping,” she said as she skated away. More than anything she hoped they looked good for the scouts. 

They scored twice more and ended the game with a shutout. Sasha couldn't keep the smile off of her face as her teammates crashed against each other when the final minutes ticked away. She was the first in line to skate up to Cat, bonking their helmets together, and nearly knocking them both over to the ice. 

“You did good! You did so good,” she yelled. 

“So did you,” Cat yelled back.

They might actually make it this year.

She felt on top of the world as she and Cat met up with Alexei after the game. “Where’s Dad?” She asked. 

“He had to take a call, team stuff,” their father stated. “Come - always hungry after game. Let’s go eat?” 

It was a bit of a tradition with them. If Kent wasn’t there they would go to the little diner down the block and indulge in pie and greasy food. It was the farthest thing from their meal plan, but Sasha wasn’t going to complain. They had little enough time with their father without one of their other siblings butting in on it. 

“Sounds good,” Sasha enthused, and it did. 

They gathered their bags and shoved them in the SUV before walking over to the diner. It was as bright and cheery as it always is, and Maeve greeted them as they walk in. 

“Good to see you girls, it’s been a minute.” 

They all waved and grinned at the waitress. 

“Hi, Maeve. Is our booth open?” Alexei asked.

“Sure is, honey, go on back.” 

Maeve came back within a few minutes, pad and pencil in hand. “You want the usual?” 

“Pie first,” Alexei declared. His tongue poked out the side of his mouth as he grinned. He looked positively gleeful. “Not tell Dad if asks, yes?” 

Sashe snorted. “Like we would tell him something that would get us all in trouble.” 

Maeve brought their pies minutes later. Blueberry for Alexei, rhubarb for Cat, and the most decadent chocolate creme for Sasha. 

“You’re the best, Maeve,” Cat gushed. “Thanks.” 

“No problem, honey. I’ll have the rest of your food out in a jiffy.” 

They finished the pies by the time their breakfast plates came out, and it was a spread filling up most of the table. 

“Everything look good?” Maeve asked. 

“Perfect, always perfect,” Alexei said. 

“Oh, you sweet man.” Maeve laughed and patted his shoulder. “Give Kent my regards, okay?” 

“Always. Maybe we come for Sunday brunch.” It was another one of her parents’ traditions. They would send the kids packing over to the Zimmermanns’ for the day and go off to do their brunch thing. They were so stupidly in love even after all these years. Sasha hoped that she would find that same kind of love one day. Probably far into the future when she retired, but she hoped she found it nonetheless.

_/ _X_ \\_

**January 2035.  
Providence, RI.**

Indeed, all of the kids were shuffled off between Kent and Alexei’s cars and dropped off at the Zimmermann’s in the morning. 

“Have fun.” Kent waved as they drove off. 

They met up at the diner and sat back in their usual seats. “You took the girls for pie last night, didn’t you?” Kent accused.

“I’m not know what you mean, _Котенок_.” 

“We’ve literally been married seventeen years, I know when you’re lying.” Kent snickered at the way Alexei sputtered. “Like I would get mad about that. Although Sveta would probably get all kinds of upset if you knew you took Cat and Sasha to get pie without her.” 

“She not play hockey anymore. Other traditions,” Alexei replied cagily. 

“Meaning?” 

“We went for ice cream Monday. Then we go to tack store and she get new bridle she wanted. Would never ignore our kids. Have to give each time. You know this. Is getting hard though. Grow up so fast.” Alexei dug into his food when it was brought out, and let the silence flow around them. It was never an uncomfortable silence. “Think, maybe I go to Pittsburgh a few weeks and see Gav. Maybe take the twins.” 

“Not a bad idea. I have a couple of meetings. One with the Sens’ owner.” He rolled his eyes. “I wish that trade would just go through. He wants too much though.” 

“Is what Jack said. He’s pretty impatient about it, yes?” 

“And so are Stan and Bill. You should have heard Bill yelling. It was kinda great.” Kent grinned across the table. “Just make sure you’re back for the owner’s meeting.” 

“Will be. Just want to see Gav. Having a rough time, I guess. He’s on outs with Anthony, and talking to Snowy again. Is...frustrating. I guess.” 

“Oh, he didn’t tell me,” Kent said, sounding hurt.

“Didn’t want to disappoint you.” 

“I just want him to be happy,” Kent murmured. 

“I’m know,” Alexei agreed. He reached over and patted Kent’s hand. “Being a parent is so hard.” 

“God, it fucking is.” 

Alexei hummed and grabbed Kent’s hand across the table. “Also best.” 

Kent smiled back at him. “Definitely.”

_/ _X_ \\_

Xi❤ ❤ ❤   
  
How was your flight  
  
The kids say hi. Will probably call tonight.  
  
So bumpy. Got airsick  
  
=[ Wow. Sorry <3  
  
gonna be okay?  
  
maybe. Probably. Gonna take nap when get to hotel.  
  
uh. Thought you were staying at Gavs? Something wrong.  
  
Snowy here.  
  
By here what does that mean?  
  
living here. With Gav.  
  
Wow. Okay. That why he’s been so wird?  
  
*weird  
  
Yeah. Probably good thing girls not come. Had lots to say.  
  
Keep me updated  
  


Xi❤ ❤ ❤  
  
Going to Spencers game tonight  
  
Sid wanted to talk about drafting Cat  
  
told him we can’t talk about  
  
Then Zhenya try to bring up   
  
then Gav  
  
do not want  
  
maybe we should talk to her about it  
  
I mean. She’s said she wants to play on a different team than Sasha  
  
:[ should stay together  
  
I’m not sure it’s our decision. And I mean. I dunno. We’ll talk about it when you get home  
  
fine  
  


Xi❤ ❤ ❤  
  
Twins got here safe. We’re still at airport  
  
thanks for letting me know. <3  
  
going to the zoo?  
  
take pictures  
  
know how this works. Gav off. Coming with us.  
  
And Snowy too?  
  
Are things okay?  
  
I mean. I thought things with Anthony were serious.  
  
I did too. Pretty big mess.  
  
((((((((((((((((((  
  
Snowy too old for him!!!!!  
  
well.  
  
eight years isn’t that long. And Gav is 33. Maybe he knows what he is doing. I guess.   
  
wrong answer  
  
well fuck. I’m just saying he’s not a teenager anymore.  
  
((((((((((((  
  


Xi❤ ❤ ❤  
  
[picture][picture][picture][picture][picture] Kids had fun at game!  
  
Good [picture][picture] Girls won. Made it to the game. Cat’s pissed about something one of the boys on the other team said.  
  
She might have gotten into a fight.  
  
[picture] [picture] [picture] Might have a black eye.  
  
[picture] [picture] [picture][picture] [picture] [picture] Sasha has a split lip. Looks worse than it is.  
  
O_O  
  
they okay  
  
Half the boys jumped in to help. It was kinda a mess. Honestly.  
  
They won’t tell me what the kid said. So mustvebeen bad  
  
fuck  
  
ikr. Everyone was pretty upset. Girls having them all over for pizza tomorrow Team bonding.  
  
not bad idea  
  
you want me to talk to them  
  
naw, XI. I got this. Parenting 101. lol  
  
good luck  
  
thanks, babe  
  


_/ _X_ \\_

**May 2035.  
Providence, RI.**

Cat leaned heavily against Sasha as they sat at their lockers. They were both dripping with sweat and exhausted. She had hoped they would make it further into the playoffs, but it just wasn’t happening. Her eyes burned, but she blinked the tears away and wiped away the moisture with her sleeve. 

“Come on. We got to get cleaned up. Dad’s waiting for us,” Sasha said. 

“I can’t believe we lost,” Cat mumbled, and forced herself to her feet only to be enveloped into a hug by Gustav and Matty. They were good guys, and she was just as sad for them. 

“We did the best we could,” Matty whispered. “You were so great.” 

“Wasn’t enough,” Cat mumbled. “And this was it for us.” 

“Mmmm...well, maybe we’ll play together in the Q,” Gustav offered. He hugged her again, and pushed her towards the showers. She gathered her stuff and made it to the shower stalls in a daze. When she finally stopped under the warm spray, it was a relief. Getting into clean clothes felt nice, even if her head was still spinning. 

She could tell everyone felt horrible about the loss, but more of her teammates hugged her and patted her on the back. It was just hard to hear how good a game they had played. 

When she finally got to where Kent and Alexei were waiting, she let her father pull her into a tight hug. 

“Oh, Cat. Such good game,” Alexei said and rubbed little circles into her back. “Gonna be okay.” 

“We didn’t win.” Her lip wobbled and she did her best not to cry. Sasha was dry-eyed, after all. 

“It’s part of the game,” Kent offered. “There are going to be worse losses, and sometimes you just have to push through it.” 

“It’s over. We can’t change what happened,” Sasha finally added. “Just move on, and think about the draft.” 

“What if we don’t make it in?” Cat whispered. 

“We will,” Sasha assured. “I have no doubt.” 

Cat wiped at her face, and took in a deep breath. “Glad one of us feels that way. That was---” 

“It was a good game. You played well. Sometimes just not meant to be,” Alexei said and kissed the top of her head.” 

“Yeah, sure. I want you to go through the tape with me when we get it. I’m sure I could have done better.” 

Sasha pursed her lips. “Let’s go get food. I’m starving. Please.” 

Cat bumped shoulders with her once she stepped away from Alexei. They tumbled into their parents’ SUV, leaning on each other. Cat thought it was more for her benefit than Sasha’s. Her sister was never clingy after a loss. If anything, her attention turned inward.

“You seem okay with it all,” Cat mumbled. 

“I’m not. I’m really not, but there is no use stewing over it. It’s over. Time to move on to the next thing.” 

Cat nodded and looked out the window at the cars passing by. It was a rainy night, which was at least better than snow. The cold still seemed to seep under her skin, making her feel sluggish even after they got to their destination. 

They ended up at Carrico’s, which wasn’t unusual. It was one of Kent’s favorite places to eat, and the owner was always willing to give them a private room in the back. It wasn’t long before the servers were bringing back large plates of spaghetti, chicken parmesan, and lasagna. Both girls dug in, because there was never a time when they weren’t starving after a game, win or lose. 

“What are the plans for the off-season?” Sasha asked before Cat could get the words out of her mouth. 

“You have a month of school left,” Alexei mused. “Then probably to cabin or maybe Paris for a couple of weeks’ vacation. Then depends of the draft. Probably look for apartments.” 

“You’ll let us live on our own?” Sasha asked, sounding excited at the prospect. It just made a ball of nerves gather in Cat’s stomach. 

Kent snorted. “No. Your Aunt Sanya is staying with one or both of you depending on how it rolls out. I’m not too comfortable with leaving you with a billet family.” 

Cat felt the ball of nerves unravel, and she breathed in a sigh of relief. “Good. It would be weird. I mean the whole thing. Being away from home, and staying with strangers.” 

“You have no sense of adventure,” Sasha snipped. 

“It’s a lot of change,” Cat insisted. She moved her fork around her plate, running it through the spaghetti sauce. 

“Change isn’t a bad thing,” Kent said slowly. “It’s hard, and what you are both wanting will be a big change.” 

“As big as you and _папочка_ coming out,” Sasha added. “It’s going to be hard.” She looked calm in a way Cat didn’t feel in the least. She sucked in a deep breath and tried not to feel anxious about what the future was going to hold. Who knew if they would actually get in the ‘Q’, or what would follow after. Everyone else seemed so sure though. 

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Cat whispered. 

“You will be.” Alexei patted Cat’s hand. “Whatever happens we support you, yes?” 

“Of course, _папочка_.”

_/ _X_ \\_

**June 2035.  
Providence, RI.**

“It’s like a vigil,” Gavriil joked and elbowed Sasha in the side. 

“Haha, you’re so funny. We knew we weren’t going in the first round.” Sasha elbowed him back. They had watched the first round on the television the day before. Watched the kids go up on the stage. They hadn’t even bothered really considering going to the venue itself.

“You should though, just as good as any that were in the first round,” her brother grumbled. 

“We were expecting this, though,” Kent said. He sat back in the recliner, the twins in the chair with him and taking a nap. “We’re thinking third round.” 

“We’ll see,” Cat blurted out. She looked so nervous, nearly quivering with it. “Maybe they won’t call at all.” She gripped her own phone tightly. 

The phone eventually rang, and Sasha scrambled for it. “Yes?”

“Aleksandra? Oh good. I was hoping you would answer. This is Mira Stanthorpe from Rimouski Oceanic. Our organization is very happy for you to be our pick. 45th overall. Your agent thought you might like the call from us personally welcoming you to the organization. ” 

“Yeah, hello Mira. Good to hear from you. Do you want to talk to one of---sure. Wow. Yeah. That is great news. Thank you for the opportunity. I’m really excited to. So excited. Thank you.” 

Mira laughed on the other end. “Glad to hear the enthusiasm. We have high hopes for you.” 

“Thank you. Wow. I just don’t even know what else to say.” 

“It’s fine. We’ll go ahead and send all of the training information and dates to your agent. Again, welcome to the organization, and we’ll see you at training camp.”

Cat smiled at her when Sasha finally hung up her phone. “Oceanic?” 

“45th. Fuck.” She rubbed at her eyes. Kent stood up and crossed the space, pulling her into a tight hug. 

“Congratulations, sweetpea.” 

“It’s really going to happen, Dad. We’re going to make it,” she whispered. “We’re going to make it.” 

“Never had a doubt.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and moved over as Alexei pulled her into a bear hug, ruffling her hair. 

“Such good luck.” Alexei grinned. “Very proud of you, Sasha. So proud.” 

“They’d better call me,” Cat said. She sat back in her chair looking glum. 

“They will,” Sasha stated with all the certainty that Cat never felt.

The afternoon bled into the evening, and they ended up ordering pizza for dinner, which was something of a rarity for their household. The staff was off though, and their parents felt indulgent. 

“You’ll get a call.” Alexei sat down beside Cat. “Did so well in the Combine. Know you will.” 

“He’s right,” Sasha added in between bites of pizza. “You did better than I did. I know you’ll get in.” 

An hour later Cat got a call of her own, and it seemed like there was a collective sigh of relief in the household. 

“We’re going to Rimouski together,” Cat whispered. “Kinda unbelievable.” 

Sasha bumped up against her. “I know, right.”

_/ _X_ \\_

**End of June 2035.  
Providence, RI.**

“Yeah, it is a good opportunity,” Kent admitted. “I’m just not sure they’re interested. Yeah. I can pass it on, Julie, and we’ll get back with you. Yeah. I know a lot of girls would kill for this opportunity, but we’ve gone over their plans.” 

Sasha listened to her father talk on the phone and tried not to look sour. “Why were you talking to our agent?” 

“Julie said USA Hockey’s Girls Player Development Program contacted her and they want you for the U18 camp. She thinks it’s a good opportunity for you.” Kent looked over at his daughter. “It isn’t---” 

“I don’t want to play in the women's league, and neither does Cat. Why would we want to go to this? Really, dad.” Her lip curled into a sneer. “Come on.” 

“It’s not going to conflict with your obligations to Oceanic. It’s---” 

Sasha grunted. “No. I think you of all people would understand how important image is. You can’t tell me that they wouldn’t see this and automatically think we’ve changed our minds and want to play in the UIWHL.” She vibrated with irritation. “I’m not doing it.” 

“I’m not going to make you. I’m just saying it isn’t a bad thing to consider. It never hurts to have a back-up plan.” 

“You don’t think we’re going to make it into the NHL, do you?” Sasha hissed. “What the fuck, Dad?” 

“I never said that, and I don’t think that. Sash, language.” Kent pinched the bridge of his nose. “I think. Maybe you need some time away from this conversation . Why don’t you go get your chores done?” 

“That’s what we have a maid for.” 

“Aleksandra Anne. You stop right there. We’ve raised you better than that,” Kent snapped, finally losing his composure. “Do your chores, think about what you said, and we’ll talk about this again tonight.” 

“Fine, whatever,” she snapped and stomped away, though she felt bad about it almost immediately. She still went through the kitchen to the whiteboard that had everyone's daily chores listed on it, and worked her way through hers. When those were done, she cleaned the kitchen and did Cat’s chores as well.

She was cleaning the refrigerator when Alexei came into the kitchen and found her. “You okay, Sashenka?” 

“No. Not really.” She sighed, shut the refrigerator, then leaned back against the door and slid down to sit in front of it. “Dad talked to the Girls Player Development Program. He thinks it would be a good idea for Cat and I to do the U18 Camp.”

“Isn’t a bad idea, Sasha.” 

“It’s had enough to get the boys to take us seriously. I’m just worried. I don’t know. I’m scared. We already have a plan, and I already have a summer trainer, and I just don’t see why we should change the plan.” 

Alexei sat down beside her. “Is hard. I’m know. Will get better, promise.” 

“ _Папочка_ , you shouldn't make promises like that.” 

 

\----

Interlude- 2024. Providence, RI. 

Kent leaned against the side and watched the girls skate past them. All three had better coordination than he had at their age. They were fast little things, already sprinting down the ice, but they had been on skates since not long after they could walk, really, so maybe it wasn’t surprising - especially considering who their parents were. 

“Dad! Daddy! Did you see me score?” Sasha crowed. “I got it in the net!” 

“I saw, sweetpea,” Kent crooned back. 

“Imma play in the NHL, like you.” She gave him a toothy grin. He hoped she was right and one day she would. It broke his heart a little to know that there were going to be so many people that would try to stop her dream---if in fact that was what she still wanted in the end. 

“What team do you want to be on?” 

“The Falconers!” Sasha yelled. 

“Nuh uh, the Pens!” Cat said, skating up behind her and almost knocking her over. “Gonna win the cup for you and папочка.” 

“And there’ll be a parade, and we’ll all be there,” Sveta added. “You’ll be proud. Right?” 

“Of course we will. The proudest.” Kent knelt down in front of them and opened his arms. “So proud.” They hugged him and skated away. 

Kent stood and skated back over to the bench where Alexei was sitting. He plopped down on the bench and leaned into his husband’s side. “They’re so good already.” 

Alexei smiled gently, his eyes bright. “Very best.” 

“What are we gonna do, Xi?” 

“Try hardest to help them get what they want, what else. It’s our job, right.” 

Kent made a little, strangled noise. “Yeah. It is. It really is. I just---it’s really fucking overwhelming. I didn’t know it would be like this.” 

“You okay?” 

“I’m fine. I mean. I’m really fine. It’s still kinda weird. Never thought I would get this. You. The kids. Family. I want them to have fucking everything.”

Alexei threw an arm around him. “I’m know. Know you try hardest. Love so much. Maybe part of why I love you?” 

“Maybe,” Kent leaned more heavily against him. “I don’t know.” 

“Will be okay, I’m know this. We do what we need to do, _Котенок_. We get them what they need, and then see what happens. Only thing we really can do, right?” 

“Yeah,” Kent said. He looked back out on the ice, and listened to the girls’ happy laughter. Whatever it took.

\---

**October 2027.  
Providence, RI.**

Kent watched Cat as she leaned against the glass and watched her father skate by. She was tall for her age, and even at eight Kent knew she would top him in height when she finally stopped growing. “You should be out there too, daddy,” she said and looked back at Kent. Sometimes he would have agreed with her, but he didn’t miss it as much as he thought he would. He had filled up his life with other things, and being a part-owner of the Falcs was living the dream in an entirely different way.

“Well, I won’t be anymore, baby girl. We’ve talked about it.” They had to, right after Stan Mathers and Bill Mayfield had offered to let them buy into the team. It had been a good thing, even better than leaving the Aces had been, and just as hard of a decision. It had ended up being the right one though, and was like opening a new chapter to his life. Maybe even the best one. 

It was certainly better than his last years with the Aces, he tried not to wince at that. Those days hadn’t been good days, between hiding his relationship with Alexei and the backlash from management when he had been outed. It wasn’t something he wanted to explain to his children for a very long time.

She wrinkled her nose. “It’s weird though. You belong out there with _папа_.” 

Kent hummed and looked thoughtful before he answered. “Well, I know, but it’s hard for me, baby. My hip bothers me and my knees aren’t as good as they used to be, and Uncle Matty and May decided that they needed my help running this whole place. We talked about it, remember?” It was a simplification, none of them were the kind of owners that would double as GM, but they had made a lot of changes, and had vetoed some of the things that the current GM had wanted. 

She nodded. “You and Uncle Jack, and Uncle Bits, and _папа_. Yeah. I know. It’s weird though.” 

“Yeah, I think so too. Never thought I would own a team.” Kent didn’t bother to keep the silly grin off of his face and Cat couldn't seem to keep herself from smiling back, running up, and hugging him.

“One day I’m gonna be in goal here like Uncle Snowy, and we’re going to win so much,” Cat said and hid her face against his neck. 

He hugged his little girl tightly. They were the best of him, he never hesitated to point that out. His greatest accomplishment, and better than all the Cup wins in the world. “You will, baby, if I have anything to say about it. You’ll play on this ice, and hoist up the cup, and your name is going to be on the ring right along with your sisters’, and your _папа_ , and mine.” 

“And Spencer’s and Uncle Squid and Geno, right?” Cat asked and looked up. 

“Exactly that. Right where it belongs.”

She smiled so brightly at him it made Kent’s heart hurt a little bit. He had done his best to make sure his kids were happy. That they had the childhood that he didn’t. “Love you, Dad.” 

“I love you too, baby girl. Now, let’s go down and see your _папа_ , okay?”  
Cat nodded and took his hand. 

 

 

\------

 

**Part III.**

****September 2035. Rimouski, Québec.** **

**  
**

Dad  
  
Aleksandra Anne. You did not call!  
  
Sorry, dad. Busy Settling in. Cat says she’ll call tonight.  
  
Sanya says hi too.  
  
We got the rest of the furniture delivered this afternoon.  
  
Got the notif in my email. So. How was your first practice?   
  
A lot of things. Some of the guys are little shits.  
  
=( one of them tried to intimidate me  
  
Do I need to have a talk with management  
  
No. Really no. I’ve taken care of it.  
  
I worry. Your Father worries.   
  
Tell папочка not to. Love him. And We’re fine.  
  
Besides Aunt Sanya is here, and Aunt Jen is gonna come up to visit us too. Like Everyone is coming over to check on us.  
  
Which is stupid. We can take care of ourselves.   
  
uh huh.  
  
We are!  
  
I love you, Sashyenka  
  
I love you too Dad!  
  


**

Dad  
  
You going to make it to the season opener?  
  
Wouldn’t miss it for the world.  
  
I’m so excited!   
  
So are we.  
  
oh god. Try not to be too embarrassing!  
  
I promise nothing. We have signs.  
  
You’re the worst, Dad.  
  
Nope. We’re the best. Also made reservations for after the game. Place Jack recommended.   
  
Not going to complain. I’m always hungry. They want me to gain so much weight. Which is stupid. I’m taller than most of the boys on the team.  
  
Well. It’s not a bad thing. You’re gonna have to build up a lot of muscle mass for the big show. You know what we say.  
  
Can’t be equal. Got to be better.  
  
Yeah. I know Dad. Still a lot. I’m so tired of chicken. Lol. But it’s okay. Cats in the same boat. And we’re still like...ahead of a lot of the boys.  
  
That’s my girl.   
  
See you tomorrow. Dad.  
  


Dad  
  
You guys looked really good.  
  
Your Father and I looked over the tape.  
  
I’ll call later tonight.   
  
Kinda feeling home sick. =[ Wish you could have stayed longer. Dinner was so good.   
  
You keep saying that. =)  
  
You and Cat should be getting a care package in a few days.  
  
And I’ll tell Sanya to take you back to Carricos. If she puts up a stink I’ll send her the money.  
  
Like Aunt Sanya would put up a stink about anything. She’s loving this. Getting a lot of creative time in. Not even sure what degree she is trying to pick up now.   
  
Ancient history.   
  
No...Art History in Rome from Late Antiquity to the Present. They didn’t have any studio art classes at université du québec à rimouski.   
  
I don’t know. She has been dragging us off to museums on our off days. It’s been something. And we visited the studio you’re renting her. And every art store in driving distance. It’s been a LOT  
  
Sounds like it.  
  


Dad  
  
Congrats on the win!  
  
[picture][picture]  
  
We have such good chemistry on the ice  
  
Some of the boys are still little shits.  
  
[picture] [picture] [picture][picture]   
  
Its hard  
  
I know baby girl. Gonna get better  
  
Just keep working hard. It’s gonna work out.  
  
I know. It’s just really hard.  
  
One of the kids keeps making cracks about you and _папочка_. And he said some things about you being gay, and I just hate it. =[ I miss home  
  
Im sorry baby  
  
I know. We got the packages though. Tell Bitty the cookies were good.  
  
you know you can tell him yourself. Give him a call. I’m sure Jack wouldn't mind hearing from you either.  
  
We’ll be back up in a few weeks. Got some meetings this week./span>  
  
Good luck?  
  
gonna need it. Lol luv u  
  
Love you too!  
  


**

_/ _X_ \\_

**September 2035. Rimouski, Québec.**

[ ](https://imgur.com/Rd5s7pG)

Cat sprawled across the floor and stared up at the ceiling. It was very different from the living room she was used to. There were still boxes piled up high around her, that she was supposed to be unpacking, but she couldn't get herself into gear.

Sanya nudged her side. “Get up, babu. Still boxes to unpack.” 

Cat whined, “I’m tired.” 

“I know it’s been a long week, but the sooner we get this done the sooner we’ll be settled in. I ordered pizza.”

“Do they even have pizza here? Bet it isn’t as good as at home,” Cat said. 

“Well, we’ll just have to try all the pizza places until we find one that we like,” Sanya reasoned.

“Dad would pitch a fit,” Sasha added as she walked in. 

“Your dad isn’t here, just Auntie Sanya,” she said grandly. “You might even see Auntie Lardo and Jen. Wouldn’t that be a thing?” 

Cat squinted at her. “I’m not sure Rimouski is ready for that.” 

Sanya hummed, “Probably not, but wouldn’t it be grand?” 

“I guess. I’m kinda surprised you agreed to this. Really?” 

Sanya just rolled her eyes. “Your dad is bankrolling a studio for me to work and paying for classes at the university to keep me entertained, and I get to stay with two of my favourite people in the world. Why wouldn’t I want this, babu. I would have come without any of your dad’s attempts to spoil me, you know.” 

“I know. I love you too.” She leaned against Sanya’s warm side. “I’m glad you came. It’s nice to have family here.” 

“I know, babu. I know.”

There was a loud knock on the door, but Sasha waved her off and picked up the money off of the table to go get the pizza. The smell of the food wafted through the townhouse and made Cat’s mouth water. She really was hungry. Then again, she always was. 

They finally got up and headed to the kitchen where Sasha had placed the pizza boxes on the counter.

“This is actually not bad,” Sasha declared, mouth half full of pizza. 

“Ugh, stop talking with your mouth full,” Cat snipped. 

Aleks stuck out her tongue, half-chewed food on it.

“You’re so gross.” Cat wrinkled up her nose and grabbed her own slice. It wasn’t the best pizza she had ever had, but it was far from the worst. 

“Not bad,” she finally declared. “Not like Carrico’s. You know.” 

“Mmmm...yeah. Not bad,” Sanya agreed. “Not bad at all.” She hummed to herself. 

They ended up getting the rest of the boxes unpacked, and everything put in its place. Sanya dragged them to the grocery store after that, to stock their refrigerator. Cat let herself relax; doing the domestic chores they would normally do at home settled the butterflies in her stomach, at least momentarily. 

Sanya used to do more grocery runs with them than their parents ever did. She was a constant in their life, and that was also a comfort now. 

“You sure you don’t mind? Being here, I mean,” Cat asked. 

Sanya rolled her eyes. “No, I don’t mind. You make it sound like it is a chore, babu. It’s the farthest thing from that. You know I’m invested. I want to see you succeed just as much at your fathers do. I’m thankful everyday that they let me be part of their life and yours.” She pat the girl on the shoulder. “I won’t lie. Carrying you girls was one of the best decisions I’ve ever made. I got a family who loved and understood me far better than the one I was born into. Sometimes...you know the families we make are the best ones.” 

Cat ducked her head, and wiped at her eyes. “Yeah. We love you too.”

Sanya put an arm around her waist. “Now dry your eyes, babu. No tears in the grocery.” 

Cat laughed. “Yeah. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. It’s always okay. Promise.”

_/ _X_ \\_

**October 2035. Rimouski, Québec.**

“Why’re you even here?” Bentley asked as he skated around the back of Cat’s net. “You really think you‘re going to get into the NHL?” He laughed loudly. “No way, bitch.” 

Cat focused forward and watched their teammates running drills on the other side of the ice. It wasn’t the first snide comment Bentley had made. He’d made it his mission to make Cat feel unwelcome, and she knew it wouldn't be long before it started affecting the locker room as well. 

“Shut the fuck up. You know we have to work together.” 

“You don’t belong here,” he snapped at her. 

“Fuck you. I belong here as much as you do. They drafted me.” 

“Only because of your parents. It’s bullshit. Girls don’t belong here.” 

She had heard it all before, and from him every day since training camp. He was persistent and cruel. It might just have been him that had it out for her, but things had gone missing from her locker. And accidents seemed to always happen during practice. 

She kept quiet about it though, and hoped it would just stop. 

It didn’t, though. It bled into their games as well, and left her feeling like she was treading on pins and needles. 

It would only be a matter of time before Sasha noticed. 

Cat was surprised that she hadn’t already caught on. Bentley continued to chirp meanly, but he was sneaky about it, waiting until their teammates and coaches were out of earshot. 

“I saw that stupid video you made. There is no way your going to make it to the big show, let along get the Cup. You’re only here because your stupid parents.” 

“Maybe you should shut your mouth,” she snapped finally. 

“What, can’t handle the truth?” 

“It’s not. My fucking sister can skate circles around your dumb ass.” 

She punched him in the face. It wasn’t something she was proud of, and he never told anyone where he got the black eye.

_/ _X_ \\_

**November 2035. New York, New York.**

Kent pinched the bridge of his nose and let the yelling just wash over him for a moment. His head was pounding, but that was no real surprise. There wasn’t going to be a concession that day, and maybe not one for weeks, or months. He just had a feeling. 

It wasn’t a good feeling, frankly. 

Alexei sat next to him, laptop open, and took notes. 

“You’re interfering with our league,” Amanda Kessel snapped. “These girls shouldn't be playing in your league. They already have a place with us.” 

“We wouldn’t scout anyone that was leaning towards that path,” the Penguins’ owner said. Mario was at least vocal in his support. “Some have been vocal that they don’t want to play for the UIWHL. We aren’t stealing revenue from you, we’re just opening up other avenues for ourselves.” 

Kessel bristled. “Do you hear what you’re even saying?” 

Hilary Knight nudged her and put a hand on Amanda’s shoulder, and said, “You aren’t giving us reasurances that you won’t be poaching our players, and the revenue we’ll be losing---” 

“These players that have come forward have said that they weren’t considering playing for your league. Argue what you will, but there is nothing that you can do to stop us from allowing women into the league. I’m sorry, but we’ve agreed that we won’t go after players who want to play in your league. That is as much assurance as you’re going to get,” Kent said. “This isn’t what we’re here for.” He hadn’t even realized he had stood up. His hands clenched on the table, and slowly he sat down. “And you know there is nothing stopping you from recruiting boys, either,” he snapped, and glared at the UIWHL representatives. 

“I think it’s time for a recess and for everyone to calm down. Come back in twenty minutes,” Ford, the Schooners’ owner, snapped. 

Kent was never happier to leave a room in his life.

_/ _X_ \\_

**November 2035. Rimouski, Québec.**

“Hey dad,” Sasha mumbled. She sat back against the headboard of her bed and hugged herself. 

“Hi, sweetheart, something wrong?” Kent asked on the other side.

“I dunno. Just stressed, I guess. I think a couple of the guys on the team have been picking on Cat, and it’s just stupid. I dunno. It’s messed up and it’s affecting the team, and I just don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to do to fix it.” 

Kent was silent on the other end for several moment. 

“Dad?” 

“Have you talked to Cat? Or your coach?” Kent finally asked. 

“No, Dad. I haven’t. I just...I don’t want to make her mad, and I don’t want to---I don’t know. I’m just worried she’ll take it wrong.”

_/ _X_ \\_

**December 2035. Rimouski, Québec.**

They went to the locker room together after they had put on their under-armour in their shower area. Cat’s hair was still dripping, and she felt sour as they made their way to the main locker room. It was annoying, having to get ready in the private showers in the trainer’s area. 

Bentley watched her with narrowed eyes as she walked in, and she couldn’t stop herself from flipping him off. He was never like this around Sasha, but, then again, most of the guys on the team were half scared of her. 

Cat took her place in front of her locker and started putting her pads on. It was hard to ignore the eyes boring a hole through her chest, but she managed. She didn’t get this far without having a thick skin. 

She bumped fists with Sasha as they filed out onto the ice for warm up. “Stay sharp,” Sasha said, trying to captain her. 

Cat rolled her eyes and took her place in front of the net first. Crawford, luckily, was laid back enough that he didn’t seem to care that she was taking up the spotlight.

He gave her an easy smile and a wave, which settled her stomach before the pucks started flying. 

She breathed a sigh of relief, but the feeling was short lived. 

Bentley started running his mouth nearly as soon as the game started. He was clever enough to do it when the refs and their teammates were not listening. It was shit. 

Moreso when the other team started in on her as well. 

She tuned it out right up until Vasiliev from the Sea Dogs, called her a пизда with in earshot of Sasha. Her sister’s gloves were thrown on the ice so quick Cat didn’t even have a chance to blink. Sasha cold-cocked Vasiliev so quick he barely got a hit in and fell to the ice in a heap. 

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Cat found herself yelling. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

“He said---” Sasha started, wiping the blood from her lip. 

“I don’t fucking care if he called me a cunt. It’s just words, dumbass.” 

Sasha shrank back, and then she was being escorted off of the ice by the ref. 

Cat was left steaming, and played like shit, and let in three more goals before the final buzzer. 

She was still mad when they filed off the ice; the loss stung almost as much as Sasha throwing down gloves for her. 

Sasha tried to talk to her when she got into the locker room, but Cat waved her off and glared.

_/ _X_ \\_

**December 2035. New York, New York.**  
Kent sat back in his chair, and watched the room. The volume rose in the confined area, and Kent couldn’t really bring himself to tune in to the argument. It had been going on for a good hour and they were no closer to settling anything.

It was stupid, petty, and as an ex-player, Kent just wanted to roll his eyes at the terms the other owners seemed to think the players would agree to. It was getting ridiculous, but really this was nothing new. In the years since Kent had bought into the ownership of the team there were some things that hadn’t changed, and the other owners bickering like sugar-high four-year olds was one of them. 

“That’s never going to work,” he finally said, raising his voice to cut through the yelling. “You want to cut back on costs, but expect to keep our players from jumping ship? I know if I was in the NHL right now I would be one of the players considering making the leap to the KHL. They’re willing to spend the money.”

It earned him a glare from half of the room, and he couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. 

Alexei nudged him, but otherwise kept his mouth shut. It was probably just as well - he looked as annoyed as Kent felt. He had already been reduced to yelling at the other owners in Russian earlier in the meeting, and it was just as well that most of them could not understand him. Jack at least had blanched at some of the words that had left Alexei’s mouth; Kent had only felt justified.

_/ _X_ \\_

**December 2035. Rimouski, Québec.**

“Hi, Uncle Zhenya. It’s good to hear from you,” Cat said quietly. It was actually good to hear from him. Both he and Sid were usually busy with Pens stuff, just as the girls were busy with the hockey season. These kind of calls were far more common in the summer months. 

“Season going well. Been keeping track of it. Maybe send Spencer over to see you one week. Miss you so much. Talk about all the time.” 

“I miss seeing her too. How is the midget team doing?” 

“Good, good. Very good. You ready for draft? Coming up!” Geno added on the other end. 

Cat snorted. “Over a year, so I’m not sure I’d call that soon. So that’s why you’re calling?” 

“No, no. Just wanted to check on you.” 

“Uncle Zhenya. You’re the worst liar. It’s fine. Uncle Sid should have just called me. Honestly. It’s fine. I mean...kinda a conflict of interest, but yes. If you’re asking me. I---I really don’t want to play for the Falcs. And I know it’s what dad wants.” She took a deep breath, and finished in a tiny voice, “but I don’t want to play with Sasha. I’ve been stuck in her shadow my whole life, and I don’t want to play on Dad’s teams. Any of them. I just want to make my own way.” 

“You not mind playing with Gav?” 

“What? No. Gav isn’t like Sasha. She pushes and pushes, and it’s like...not in a good way. She thinks she can defend me, and I feel like it’s not helping. It just makes me look weak. Like I can’t stand up for my own self on my own freaking team. I hate it.” 

Zhenya hummed on the other side of the line. “Is very hard with family.” 

“Well, some family more than others. So, how are things going for everyone else?” 

“Mostly good. Lots of team things. Sidnyushka very busy.” He laughed. “Maybe not so different from every other year. Niki having very good year. You watch?” 

“Stupid question. I always watch the games. When I can. It’s been a busy season though. I think we might make it,” she said. 

“I’m hope so.” 

“Maybe. I mean. I might get a second chance. We both know I’m either going back here or to the AHL for a few years. I’m kinda looking forward to it either way.” Cat smiled on the other end of the line. She was nervous about the draft, but in truth, whatever happened she would make the best of it. “It’s all good, I guess.” 

“Oh course. Is good to talk to you.” 

“It’s good to talk to you, Uncle Zhenya. Give everyone my love.”

_/ _X_ \\_

**December 2035. Rimouski, Québec.**

“Fuck, I can’t believe it’s finally over,” Kent said as they drove home. The drive from the NHL headquarters was a long one, but they had opted to do that over taking a plane out. 

Their four youngest children were all sleeping in their seats, having fallen asleep about an hour into the trip back home. 

“I’m know,” Alexei grunted. “Take so long. Little more than half season left. Much stupid.” 

Kent sighed, “Yeah, but we got nearly all of the concessions we asked for. And fuck, the girls can play.” 

Alexei hummed at that. “Going to be a good thing. Much happiness, yes? Proud of you, _Котенок_.” 

Kent nodded, and kept his eyes on the road. “Yeah. I’m proud of you too, Xi. I---I feel like we’ve done a good thing. Fuck I hope so. I just. I hope this is the right thing, and fuck - it’s going to be so hard for them.” He reached over and took Alexei’s hand in his own. “Kinda weird that this is our life, right?” 

“Good though, I’m hope?” 

Kent could only nod, not trusting his voice. “Yeah, it is.” A comfortable silence settled between them as Kent drove. “Maybe we can take off on a vacation, I mean...we didn’t really do anything for our anniversary.” 

“I’m sure Mama wouldn’t mind watching kids for a couple weeks. We ask, maybe, and then talk about it. Yes?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Like...really good,” Kent murmured. He squeezed Alexei’s hand, and finally weaved their fingers together. “Really good.” 

 

\---

 

Interlude-

**June 2031. Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.**

Cat was hoarse by the time they made it down to the ice. The lights were bright and blinding. The cameras flashed, and then Gavriil was skating up to them, and enveloping them all in a hug. 

She was twelve and she knew this was going to be her someday. He big brother lifted her into the air like she weighed nothing, even though she wasn’t that much shorter than him anymore. She was still all coltish limbs. 

“Can’t believe it,” he whispered against her hair. 

“You did it though. It’s real. I watched you hoist up the cup,” Cat said. 

Gavriil laughed, the smile on his face huge. “Do you want to touch it?” 

“No. It’s bad luck. I want to lift it up on my own one day,” she said, the look on her face turning thunderous.

Gav set her down on the ice gently. “Then you will,” he said, as easy as that. He nodded like he believed it as deeply as she did. Most grown-ups would just laugh and say how cute she was. How charming that it was that she would have such dreams. 

She smiled up at him and hugged him again. “I’m so proud of you.” And then Sasha was hugging them, and their parents, and the rest of their siblings. 

It was so loud on the ice. Eventually Gavriil took his lap with the Cup, and they all took a million pictures with him, and with it. Then the team got together in the center of the ice and they took pictures of that as well. It was overwhelming, and also everything Cat wanted for herself.

\---

**June 2031. Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.**

Sasha leaned in and read the names, careful to keep her hands away from the Cup itself. She found both of her father’s names, Uncle Jack’s, Uncle Sid and Zhenya’s name on it. Grandpa Bob’s was in the top band. 

It was overwhelming to look at. So much history. Sasha blinked, and wiped her eyes on her arm, feeling overwhelmed. 

“You okay, sweetpea?” Kent asked her. He came to stand beside her and she scooted over tucking herself against her father’s side. 

“I want it so bad,” she said, her voice coming out raggedly. “I want to have this, Dad.” 

Kent hummed, “One day.”

\---

**August 2034. Providence, Rhode Island.**

“I still don’t understand how you can just quit,” Sasha said.

“I don’t understand why you have to beat a dead horse,” Sveta said. “I just---can’t you accept I like polo better? I’m better at it. I’m just---I’m going to make a difference and I don’t have to worry about being in yours or our fathers’ shadows. I just want something of my own.” She stood stiff limbed, red face and panting. “I don’t know how Cat can even stand it. I don’t care if we are triplets. It doesn’t mean we’re the same person or that we should always do the same thing. I’m not an extension of you.” 

“Cat doesn’t feel that way,” Sasha mumbled.

“Don’t kid yourself, sister. She’s going to be off of your team and away from you first chance she gets,” Sveta sneered, and didn’t get a chance to say anything else before Sasha was flinging herself at her. They both fell to the floor a mess of limbs and fists. 

Later, Kent only raised a brow when they each came down to dinner with a black eye and a fat lip.

 

\---

Part IV. 

**May 2037. Rimouski, Québec.**

Cat felt like she was running on fumes by the time they made it to the championship final. They were so close that should could almost taste it. The Hamilton Bulldogs were their opponents, and were hosting that year. 

The arena was loud and intimidating, with an almost overwhelming sea of black and gold in the stands. 

“We got this,” Sasha said as she skated up to Cat during warm-ups. She pressed their helmets together and looked into Cat’s eyes. “I’m serious. We have this.” 

Cat could only nod along, not trusting her own voice not to crack.

The game passed in a blur. Cat blocked the pucks that hurtled towards her again and again. It felt like her breath was catching in her chest each time she stopped the puck. Somehow it was enough and they pulled out the W. 

Cat’s hands shook when it was her turn to lift the Memorial Cup. She didn’t even realize she was crying until her dad hugged her and wiped away her tears.

_/ _X_ \\_

**June 2037. Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.**

Cat sat back in her seat, marvelling at the fact that they were really in Pittsburgh, that the draft was really happening. They were there. It was overwhelming, maybe even more so than lifting the Memorial Cup had been. It had taken them two seasons with Rimouski to get it, but they had done it in the end. It had been the hardest two years of Cat’s short life, and had left her relationship with Sasha on uneasy terms. 

She sat on the end of the row, with Sveta on one side. “You did good,” Sveta said quietly. “I’m sure whatever team you go to they’ll be happy to have you.” 

Cat smiled and heaved a huge sigh. “I hope so. I really hope so.” She squeezed her eyes shut. Neither of their parents were sitting with them; they were at the owners’ table down with the other Falconers staff and owners. Their Aunt Jennifer and Sanya were sitting with them though, between Sveta and Cat, with Gav and their younger siblings sitting on the other side of Sasha. 

She sat through the first few names being called with a sinking feeling, and it only felt worse when they got to the fifth pick. The Falconers’ pick. It was no real surprise when the Falconers got up on stage, and Kent called out, “The Providence Falconers are proud to select for the fifth selection overall, Aleksandra Mashkov-Parson.”

Cat’s stomach fell. She knew that this was how it would roll out, but it still stung. 

“You okay?” Sveta asked after Sasha had stood up, hugged everyone around her, and made her way to the stage to receive her jersey. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Cat said. Her mouth felt like the Sahara.

She knew what they planned. The Falconers’ had traded for pick thirty-three and they would pick her up with that. It was their plan, but it wasn’t **Her** plan. 

She sat back, and tried to steady her breath. 

“Cat? You look pale. You sure you’re okay?” Sveta asked softly. 

“Yup. Fine. Just nerves.” She looked away and caught Gav’s eye. Her brother winked at her and she felt herself settle. “It’s fine.” Sasha was on stage getting her pictures with her new team at that point. “Promise.” 

Sveta made a humming noise, and bumped shoulders with her. “If you say so.” 

“I do.” Cat forced a smile on her face. “Really.” 

Sveta worried at her lip and looked like she wanted to say something, but she merely nodded. “Okay. I just...I know some team will want you.” 

“But I’m not going to go fifth. Goalies don’t usually go that high anyway. So, whatever. I should have been smarter and just---” 

“Stop. You’re good,” Sveta whispered. She grabbed her sister’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

It was hard to sit through the picks, and the pictures that were taken of each person after they were called up. Cat felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest; she felt like screaming. The wait made her doubt. 

“You did really good in the combine. Maybe you shouldn’t panic,” Sveta tried. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You’re squeezing the blood out of my hand,” Sveta mumbled, giving Cat pause. 

“Fuck. I’m sorry.” She let go and flushed, looking more exasperated than anything. 

“It’s fine. You’re obviously nervous.” Sveta laughed softly. “I almost regret giving it up.” 

“No. You don’t.” 

Sveta smiled. “You aren’t wrong. I miss it a little. I mostly miss being on a hockey team. Working on a goal together. I mean I still am, but Polo is different. Mostly I miss playing with you guys. But it didn’t make me happy.” 

“I know,” Cat whispered back. “We miss you too.” 

Sveta’s attention went back to the stage. “We’re nearing the end.” 

“For today.” There was less fanfare for the days to come. Cat felt sorry for those kids. There was no sweater for them. No pictures. They might get a call, if they were lucky.

“The Pittsburgh Penguins are proud to select for the thirtieth selection overall, Katie Mashkov-Parson,” her Uncle Sidney’s voice boomed from the stage. Cat sucked in a breath, and froze before she felt Sveta pushing her up. 

“Go on,” Sveta said. “Dad’s gonna be so pissed.” 

“I know,” Cat mumbled, and laughed uneasily. “He really shouldn't be, though. It was always a possibility things would go off the rails.” 

She stumbled her way down the stairs. Her legs felt wobbly and unsteady as she made her way to the stage, and the jersey was pushed into her hands. 

“We’re glad to have you,” Sid said. 

“Thank you.”

She didn’t have to fake the smile for the pictures.

She was on cloud nine until she made her way back stage, where Sasha was waiting to pounce. 

“What did you do?” 

“I didn’t do anything, and anyway I don’t think this is the time or place for this,” Cat said as cooly as she could. She walked away when someone came to retrieve her for her exit interviews and more pictures. Sasha’s face was a horrible shade of red, and in a way Cat couldn’t blame her. On the other hand, i wasn’t as if Cat had any real control of the fallout.

She smiled for the pictures, and kept her answers short. 

It wasn’t long before her father came to find her. It was a relief that it was Alexei and not Kent. She knew Kent was going to be mad. She couldn't even blame him. 

“Is he mad?” 

Alexei hugged her tightly, and then let her step away. “Maybe a little bit upset. I’m talk to Sid, we go to dinner, okay?” 

“Yeah. I uh...kinda figured I would go along. I mean---I didn’t think---” She bit her lip, and ducked her head, not wanting to meet his worried gaze. 

“Of course I go. They waiting. Come, come. We go to best restaurant.” 

She sniffed. “You mean we’re going to the Russian restaurant you like.” 

“Maybe.” He still grinned at her and offered her his arm. “Come on. Your day. So proud of you. First round.” 

She couldn’t stop the smile from inching onto her face. “Yeah. First round.”

_/ _X_ \\_

“You’re mad, aren’t you?” Cat said as she hovered in the doorway of her parents’ hotel room. Kent looked away from her even as Alexei put a hand on her shoulder.

“We talk about this at home, baby,” Alexei told her. “Go to your hotel room. Okay.” 

“Sure, Papa. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Alexei nodded and watched her go before stepping into his own hotel room and shut the door. “You’ll need to talk to her when we get home.” 

“She could have said something.” 

Alexei took a deep breath. “ _Котенок_ , would you have listened?” 

“Of course I would have fucking listened. If she didn’t---” 

“Is this the owner of the Falconers talking or her father?” Alexei asked. 

Kent looked up sharply. “Xi.”

“Is valid question, yes? I’m think. I’m think maybe none of us listen, and maybe forget that she separate person from Sasha. Love Sasha, but so pushy. Knows what she wants and tries to make everyone around her bend to that. Apparently what Sasha wants isn’t what Cat wants, and maybe sooner we accept happier everybody be.” 

“I thought she was happy, Xi.” Kent let out an unsteady breath, and starfished back on the bad in the middle of the room. “Shit. I’m a fucking bad parent.” 

Alexei snorted loudly, and crossed the room to sit beside him. “No. Very good parent, but not perfect. Cat very happy though. So excited to play with the Pens and her big brother.” He nudged Kent. “I’m think maybe this is a good thing for her. Really good thing.”

_/ _X_ \\_

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
How’re you holding up?

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Fuck. I’m such a bad parent. On one hand. Pissed off on the other. She could have told me.

 **[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
Well...

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Obviously didn’t feel like she could. Which brings me back to the other. I’m a bad parent.

 **[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
You’re kinda not, bud. Seriously. Call Dad.

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Well.

 **[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
No well about it. Just call him. Might make you feel better. And for the record. You’re kinda not. The girls all turned out pretty good.

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
You think so?

 **[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
Kenny.

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Zimms.

 **[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
I’m serious. Just. You know. You’re a good parent, and you’ve done right by them.

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Yeah. Sure. I’ll call. =\ And thanks, Zimms.

[ ](https://imgur.com/E1HLtpc)


End file.
